User blog:CommunistPotato1945/The History of PANZER (Revised Edition)
This is the revised edition of the orginal Rise and Fall of PANZER. Remastered with grammar fixes, shortened unneeded spam posts, made the dates of the posts/letters/transmissions more accurate. Other than that, it is the same great collection that you will share for "generations to come". Comes with a new afterword! Introduction January 2nd -Letter from Generaladmiral Wilhelm Strasse to Großadmiral Heinrich von Strasser- To Großadmiral Heinrich von Strässer, I request to maintain a position in the army and to form the special forces divisions of the army to prepare for our plans ahead. -Generaladmiral Whilhelm Strasse -Response by Heinrich von Strasser- Permission granted, Herr Strasse. - Strässer Chapter 1 - The Road to War -Secure transmission from Heinrich von Strasser to all members of Panzer, January 4th- Strässer contacts all the members of PANZER via a heavily secured transmission line. Men, I have designed a new type of revolutionary piece of equipment, that will surely give us an edge in ground warfare. The Panzerkampfwagen X-XXVIII Krokodil. It is powered by a 1200 HP aircraft engine, which gives it a very high top speed of 85kph. The armor is 175mm thick, and is armed with a 100mm smoothbore cannon. It is also protected by sloped armor and has a new experimental radar system still being tested. I will need your opinions to see if we should put it into mass production. - Strässer -Responses by Strasse, January 4th- I approve of this vehicle, it shall serve beside my Panthers -Wilhelm Strasse -Response by Ludwig von Schultze, January 4th- A fine vehicle, sir. Mass produce it, and we will crush our enemy's ground forces into dust! -Ludwig von Schultze -Response by Alwin Munz, January 4th- May I use the turret design for a tank? -Alwin Munz -Message to Großadmiral Heinrich von Strässer, Jnauary 13rd- The new Spezialeinheiten division is under development, and to celebrate it, I have designed a new paint job for our forces, both ships AND vehicles. -Wilhelm Strasse -Tank design from Ada Schuler to Wilhelm Strasse, January 21st- Ada Schuler is testing a new tank destroyer with a 105mm gun. It penetrates a lot of things and can fire HEAT, ACPR, AP AND HE shells. It's only weakness, is that if you can penetrate it, it's weak on the inside. I am sending this tank to Wilhelm Strasse for approval. -Response by Strasse, January 30th- The Vehicle does not seem that effective currently, I want you to put some more development into the tank before I can approve it. -Wilhelm Strasse -The launch of the Prototype Tiger I, February 4th- Heinrich Strasser, we have successfully created a new strain of the Panzerkampfwagen VIC Ausf. C, code named, Tiger III. With a 120mm gun, a significantly reinforced armor, a major upgrade on the Tiger I and II hull, this is no easy foe to defeat. -Vkalt -Response by Strasser, February 5th- Very well. Continue to test it and update me when done with said task. - Strässer -Transmission by Strasser to Strasse via a heavily secured line, February 7th- Herr Strasse, I have been making observations of our country for awhile, and I have noticed that the political state is crumbling. I am guessing they do not want a military leader, as you may know what has happened in the past... So I request for you to dispatch SF forces into Terran Dominion territory in an attempt to find former Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel, to bring her into a political position to stabilize Germany and to ease the current problems of the state. - Strässer -Response transmission by Strasse, Febuary 8th- I will dispatch covert forces undercover into Terran Dominion territory to try and find Merkel, I will do my best. -Strasse -Berlin, March 13th- A black car, escorted by some Panther tanks drive down the streets of Berlin. Inside was Wilhelm Strasse and Angela Merkel. Thanks to her return, Germany was reunited and the Terran Dominion leaving except for a small base, which Merkel would see to try to have leave. After a brief discussion, Strasse was able to convince Merkel to keep the built up Germany Army to protect the country while it rebuilds, the idea of the aerospace program helped win Merkel's favor. Strasse picked up a phone in the car and made a phone call to Strasser about the event. The car soon stopped by the Reichstag, with Strasse departing to head to his office. -Reichstag Building- For the past few days, Chancellor Angela Merkel and Generaladmiral/Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse were discussing the situation of Germany, and it has soon boiled down to a heated argument between the military commander and the chancellor. Merkel: I have said many times, I think we no longer need your assistance! Strasse: You have to understand, we need these forces! Merkel: And what? Have us return to what we were before!? You understand what is at risk!? This "nationalist" organization will go too far, and will be the end of Germany! Strasse: If we do not keep these forces, then others will overwhelm us! Look at the Israelis! The Americans! If we cannot protect ourselves from them, then how do we fight our enemies? Merkel: We rely on our allies, I have planned a meeting with the UAC, and they have a good Private Military to protect us. Strasse: You want a company to protect us! Not people from your own country!? Merkel: They understand what is good for the people, and not just military might! Strasse: They are nothing but military might! Do you understand what you a-! He pauses for a moment, and thinks, Merkel looks with anger at him. Strasse: Listen to this, we have many men willing to fight for Germany, and to protect the fatherland from the enemies around us. Brave men, ones who will do anything to make sure no one sets foot on this soil. Then you see these other men, driven by nothing but a profit. Our aerospace fleet can easily allow us to expand our economy as well! I am sure negotiations with the UAC can bring us great resources and equipment! Merkel paused for a moment to think it over, she disagreed with the general's ideas, knowing his aims were not the same as hers. Merkel: If you think that.... this is what will defend Germany, and bring it glory, then I will see to it. However, if you are wrong, I will have you stripped of power, as well as your organization! Understand? Strasse: Yes Chancellor, I thank you for this, I must leave now for a meeting with my superiors. He leaves the building, and as he does, he takes out a phone, and dials a number. He quickly looks both ways, making sure no one is watching him. Strasse: Großadmiral Strässer, I think we are set. But we must make sure we do not make and sudden moves. Move our...... obvious equipment into hidden locations, I will manage the rest. Hopefully this will buy us time for what is to come soon. I've successfully convinced her to keep the aerospace fleet, and maybe our surface fleet. The ground forces, I am not sure of. I will try to relay more information to you later on. -sudden pause- I must go, (*silently*) Heil PANZER. He hangs up, as a black car pulls up and he enters. The car then drives off, with Strasse in the back, with a grim smile on his face. An unknown aircraft with no visible markings or transponder readings has recently been observed flying high and fast over German forces. It is unknown where this aircraft comes from, and it's purpose is unknown as well. So far, it does not appear to have identified PANZER, but if its flights continue, it is only a matter of time. Two F-200 Spatz's on patrol are notified of the unknown aircraft, and move in to investigate, they then appear behind the unknown aircraft. Blitz 1: Attention unidentified aircraft, please identify yourself immediately. The pilots of the unidentified aircraft hear the message, but are unable to understand. However, they do not want to risk being shot down for not responding, so they waggle their wings and reply in english. "This is a peaceful reconnaisance aircraft. We are en-route to a mission, and the fastest way there was through German airspace. For security reasons, we were unable to notify the German government of these flights." Thankfully, a pilot in the second Spatz understood what the pilot said. He quickly send a message. Spatz Pilot: We advise you to change your course, we have noted your presence, and you are approaching a restricted facility. We will guide you out to a laid out route momentarily. The lead Spatz flys along side, and begins to guide the aircraft out. The pilots, relieved that their real mission was not revealed, bank with the escorting interceptors and follow them out of German airspace. However, the pilots cannot just turn back now, or the Germans will realize that the lie about another country being the target of the recon flight is a bluff. So, once out of German airspace, the recon plane turns back to the heading it was on when it was intercepted, to look like it is resuming its course to its targeted location. Twenty minutes later, out of visual range of the fighters and over the ocean, the pilots of the recon plane activate an abort sequence. Both pilots enter a small pod, which is ejected out of the belly of the aircraft and lands on water via parachute, before sinking to a preplanned depth to await retrieval. Then, the unmanned aircraft sends out a prerecorded distress signal about an explosion on board, before cutting off as a massive explosion rips through the fuselage of the aircraft, reducing it to a shattered frame spewing depris as it plummets down towards the water below. A German submarine was patrolling by the wreck, and detects the incident and the pod. It quickly surfaces to recover it, and any wreckage of the plane. Chapter 2 - First Shots In a few German shipyards, a new U-Boat for the SFF is lowered. The U-500-class Submarine is designed for total underwater combat. It is armed with 11 Forward Torpedo Tubes, and six rear firing torpedo tubes. It is powered by two nuclear reactors for a top speed of 95.5 Knots. In the rear is a pad for VTOL aircraft (represented by an ME 262), and a hanger for either a helicopter, or a small jet VTOL fighter to be used for recon or transporting equipment. There are two bridges, a large observation bridge, and a smaller combat bridge. Other specifications include two quad 20mm AA mounds, an a dual 15cm gun mount on the rear for self defense, and two VLS missile systems. -Announcement to SF and German ground forces by Wilhelm Strasse, April 15th- All Panther IIIs, JagdPanther IIIs, and G.W. Panther IIIs are to have their primary armaments be upgraded from 8,8cm to 10,5cm weapons. I recommend others follow suit. -Strasse -Response by Heinrich von Strasser, April 16th- My tanks armaments shall be upgraded also. My Leopard 3s currently use the 105mm L7, due to research time taking longer then expected... My special group of scientists have put together a brand-new weapon, the Krupp K71/45 130mm rifled gun, a highly advanced new armored warfare gun system. The K71/45 shall be mounted as soon as possible! - Strässer A lone Hamburg-Class destroyer is sailing the seas, near Germany, when suddenly, several pirate PT boats come along, and go in. They manage to kill most of the crew, and executes the rest on video. They then remove the PANZER flag, and place their own flag. They then started to set sail...to AIF -Berlin, April 20th- Security Guard: Chancellor, Lord Strasse arrived to discuss something with you. Merkel : Send him in, I hope it goes to the end of this dammed movement. Strasse entered the room, but with four fully armed special forces troops. They then raised their weapons. Security Guard : What the!? Security! Two soldiers fired their weapons, and the guard fell down. They then moved to Merkel. Merkel : You! You horrible man! I shouldn't have trusted you! Strasse: Relax! Take them away! Give me the radio at Strasser! Admiral Strasser, the Chancellor is secured, and I have transfer command of the army, navy and air force to you. We have won the trust of many people, I'm sure the operation goes as planned. -Encrypted transmission to all Panzer officials, May 1st- URGENT! Operation Rheinwald has begun, and I need all forces to cooperate for this, wether they like it or not! This diagram shows our major movements, and if Strasser can convince the Russians, they can help us with this plan.... Chapter 3 - Rheinwald Skirmishes -Suez Canal, May 5th- Langley's fleet aproaches the Suez canal with the intent of going through it to return to the AIF home islands to complete there voyage around the world. -Transmission to unknown ships from German forces- This is Commodore David Langley of AIF ECD. We would like to enter the Suez canal. -Response by German forces- The Germans looked at each other, then laughed, they then quickly send a transmission back in... poor english, and a thick german accent -To Kommodore Langly- You have entered a restricted area. You will not be allowed to enter the Suez Canal unless you want to be met by force. Turn back or we will engage! -SF Research and Development Division Report, May 15th- To: Wilhelm Strasse We have begun the research of three different pieces of euipment that will most certainly benefit our forces on the front lines. 1. Laser weaponry: For our aerospace fleet and the SF Space Marines, this will come in handy to utilize. Possibly for ground forces as well. 2. Biotechnology: Your request of the Über-Soldaten program will go into its early stages of development. Human subjects... will be required for this. 3. Hypersail units: Requested by Heinrich Strässer, we will begin research_____________________________________________________________________ -Castle Wolfenstein, Baltic Sea, Coast of Germany, May 22nd- Strasse: Send in another! Two SF soldiers marched a prisoner of war into the chamber, and three scientists clamped him down to the operating table. In the room were other operation tables, two already occupied, and six waiting to be taken. Strasse was aware of the actions he was doing, but it would allow him to give a large advantage over the enemy. Biotechnology was something he was striving for, and currently he was struggling to find something enough to stable the person, or at least find one to improve their capabilities. He looked from a camera, knowing he would not want to disturb the surgeons. As he walked off, machines clamped onto the POW, and the operation began. -Hour later- Three dead surgeons, two injured SF soldiers, one dead patient. Something that Strasse could not except. After reading the report, he realized it would take a much longer time (1-1 1/2 weeks IRL) to finish. -Keil, May 30th- A new German superwarship glides in to the sea at the shipyard in Kiel. With 1.3 million toughness, four doomsday cannons, 101 MCMs, 2040 guns, and a speed of nearly 50 knots, the KMS Großer Käse is a force to be reckoned with. Another new ship is launched at Keil, the largest ship in the PANZER naval division. The Z1A1, also called the Karl Beitzen, is a massive, super battleship built by the Krupp naval division. At 4km long, armed with advanced surface-to-air missile systems, many batteries of 204cm guns, and countless AA systems. She can also reach a speed of 20 knots, and has ultra long range radar that can detect enemy ships/aircraft before they are even spotted. The new hypersail units will be installed once researched. She also has the largest crew out of any ship, 550,000 enlisted personnel. -Report to WIlhlem Strasse from German scientists, June 1st- Biotechnology has been finished enough to properly use for the Übersoldaten Program, advanced Physiology is being looked into. The Hypersail for Heinrich Strasser is finished as well, his ships will have a delivery today. Laser weapons are finished, we will be creating some new equipment, advanced lasers are going into research now. Advanced Physiology has been completed, work on the Übersoldaten is going into effect now. Continuing the advancement of laser technology (next tier) Strasser can add anything he wishes to be researched below. Chapter 4 - Blitzkrieg - Part I -Encrypted update on PANZER movements, June 2015- Forces have secured all of Turkey, and are now beginning their push into Iran to secure the precious oil fields there. In the Baltic League, they have been battered, smashed from two sides, and we are approaching Warsaw with the help of the IRF. The Afrika Korps is currently ordered to construct defenses in the African area, and remain fortifying the Suez and Gibraltar to the maximum. Norway and Sweden are being moved into, resistance from the Swedish military has been encountered, but movement is going slow. Norway is going a bit easier, we are moving a bit further upwards. Finland will come later. To Admiral Klink, I would like you to begin bombardments of the United Kingdom to prepare Operation Sea Lion II, and to continue fortifications of the blockades supported by the U-Boat fleet. To other PANZER commadners, dispatch our units to the fronts, mainly in Poland, Iran, and the Atlantic, that is all. -General Admiral/Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse -British Isles, June 10th- German warships under Klink's command move in to firing positions, and begun shelling costal positions on the British Isles. They move in to eliminate any Royal Navy warships that stand in their way, and prepare to enforce a long blockade as the British have done countless times before.... -Norway, June 10th-June 15th- As PANZER forces progress further northward into Norway, they begin to run up against the North Atlantic coastline. Soon, PANZER units passing near the coast send in reports of being occasionally shadowed by large, icy vessels shrouded by fog. The half-seen ships lurk offshore, shadow various PANZER ground unit movements, and then depart without doing anything else. The reports grow in frequency as PANZER moves further north, in addition to the weather conditions in the region rapidly deteoriating. PANZER supply vessels, which are starting to push north to support the ground advances, begin to report unusual nautical conditions for this time of year, including rough seas, storm squalls, and thick fog banks, in addition to being tailed by ice vessels. So far, the mysterious icy ships have done nothing except quietly observe from a distance, but the weather and the increasing reports of the ships as PANZER moves north have been noted. PANZER Officer: Commander, this weather seems... unnatural for this time of year. Contact the Luftwaffe commander in the area, tell him to send three jets out for recon over the front. PANZER Soldier: Yes sir Three F-200 Spatz soar over the icy atmosphere, and prepare to locate any further problems ahead. The three F-200 Spatzs arrive at the area to preform recon. Spatz 1: No sign of any contacts, this weather is horrible though. Spatz 2: No sign of any Norwegians? Knew they wouldn't put up a fight, continue recon. Spatz 1: yes sir Suddenly, through a break in the cloud cover, the three recon aircraft see a moving fog bank with the shadowy outline of a ship's superstructure almost poking through. The ship shows up oddly on the recon aircrafts' radars, with a distorted signal. The aircraft themselves are themselves painted by radar signals emanating from the fogbound ship, but no hostile activity is reported. It is almost as if the ship does not care if it is sighted. Spatz 1: What the hell? Commander, radar contact up ahead, it seems to a be a ship! Spatz 2: When the hell did the Noregians get their ships up and running, lets lower our altitude and investigate. Spatz 3: Yes commander. The three aircraft lower their altititude to investigate the ship. The three recee birds descend low enough to peer through the fog surrounding the ship. It is long and narrow, icy, with a spindly, towering superstructure. Upon closer investigation, it is determined that this is one of the icy ships that has been reported shadowing various PANZER forces. Meanwhile, the icy vessel still continues to act like it doesn't care if it is being seen. The aircraft do a low fly over the ship, and send a transmission to the PANZRE forces, stating that athere were ships in their area of operations. A message is sent to the unknown ship. -Attention Unidentified Vessel- You have entered our area of operations, please divert your course or you will be engaged. The unknown icy vessel finally breaks its silence and responds to the transmission. Unknown Captain: "That's funny, because we were about to send the same message to you guys. See, as you progress further into Norway, you grow closer to our territory. We are just making sure you don't cross into our OWN area of operations, because while we have no quarrel with PANZER right now, we have seen how you aim to expand and conquer as much territory as possible. For obvious reasons, we would want to make sure we are not to become your next target. So, if you do not fire at us, we will not fire at you. However, it is only logical that we would continue monitoring your progress in case you decide to expand still further past Norway. If you wish us to leave, you must first provide irrefutable proof that you will not be moving any further than the Norwegian coastline; otherwise, we will stay." Spatz 2: We have no intention of taking the arctic locations, only Europe, and areas desired by higher ranking leaders. We will relay your transmission to our commanders to make sure they do not fire on you. Unknown Captain: "Very well, we will withdraw to international water boundaries and remain outside those limits, but we will not completely remove our presence from the area. And be warned: any PANZER units venturing northward past Norway, accidentally or intentionally, are forfeit." The icy vessel begins carving a graceful turn to port with its razor-sharp prow, withdrawing to international waters, where it takes up station Chapter 5 - Blitzkrieg - Part II -Baltic States, June 18th-July 2nd- Suddenly, in Baltic State owned territory, nearly 7000 troops, 100 Valkyries, and some 200 armored vehicles were sent on a direct assault towards the central army attacking the Baltics. Of the forces, 5000 of the 7000 men were militiamen with a combat-rifle and no armor, 1500 of them were the Terran Dominion Marines with rapid firing impaler rifles and full body armor, and the remaining 500 troopers were anti-tank troopers with "punisher" rocket propelled grenades. The armored forces consisted of 25 Siege Tanks, 100 Panthers, 25 Suchendes, and 50 Hetzers. The aerial units consist of Valkyries, which were horribly outclassed compared to the Spatz. The Valkyries start off, dropping their bombs at tanks while ripping apart infantrymen with their cannons and machineguns. The armored vehicles charge forward, attacking nearby enemy units. the infantrymen break formation, and start to fire en masse towards the PANZER troops... The Valkyries encounter a swarm of F-200 Spatz, and they open fire, demolishing the TD aircraft. From below, the Panther-IIIs keep their distance, and using their accurate weapons to "snipe" the enemy tanks from afar. SF troops, and the new Ubersoldatens charged the enemy infantry, gunning numerous men down, while Spatzs and SPGs bombarded enemy positions. Two the flanks of the advancing TD units, groups of Panther-IIIs take them by surprise, and hit the Dominion tanks from the side where the armor was not as thick, and destroyed numerous armored vehicles. A while inwards were SF marksmen soldiers, sniping out the TD marines, leaving the militia for the normal infantry to pick off. The Spatz mainly targeted the Siege tanks, dropping armor piercing bombs onto them, and then releasing high explosive bombs to disable their tracks, and slow them to a halt. Twelve Militia men are caught with one Ubersoldaten, and they open fire on it, bullets pinged off of the tank-grade armor, until one hit the mask and it revealed a horrifying face behind it, and the soldier glared down, and roared at the militia men. The Valkyries go down reletivily quickly, but not without putting a fight, downing several Spatz fighters. The armored vehicles have taken a major beatif from the attack, with the loss of all of the Hetzers and some Panthers and Suchendes. The remaining tanks used their massive fire-power to strike back at the attacking tanks, destroying many, although it doesn't change much; they were still very vastly outnumbered. Hundreds of Marines were picked off, but most of the marines still survived, using the destroyed vehicles as cover, and using surpressive fire on the on-coming Panzer troops whenever possible, with various degrees of success. The Siege tanks were immobilized, but most were still in fighting condition. With dual 150mm howitzers, they fired HEAT ammo at the PANZER Tanks, while the machineguns blazed away, cutting down soldiers that were coming close towards the Siege Tank. The Militiamen panicked, and sets off a chain reaction, as hundreds of them start to abandon position. However, the commander's shout,"We must stand our ground! There is no safe haven behind us," made most of the militiamen turn back around and fight. 9 militiamen fire at the lone ubersoldierian's now exposed head... The Panthers at the front, which were at long range, are hit by the HEAT rounds, but most are shrugged off due to the ineffectivity from the distance, and return fire with much more high powered APFSDS rounds at the massive siege tanks. The Panthers tanking the flanks assume casualties, and soon begin to take aim at the tank's aiming drives in hopes to jam their traverse, while ground soldiers support them by taking down the mallitia charging at them. Marksmen continue to pick off marines, while a second wave of F-200 Spatz charge in and release armor piercing bombs onto the Siege tanks, and others drop high explosive bombs in masses of infantry. The Ubersoldaten has two bullets graze his face, before he is hit in the brain, and collapses dead, but not before a squad of SF trooper burst out into the area, and gun the militia down. The battle is closing to an end due to most of the TD forces being destroyed. Remaining PANZER forces are ordered to start a cleanup mission, and eradicate all enemy opposition in the area. 5 of the new Leopard-class aerospace destroyers warp in above the battlefield. They open their bay doors, and drop fragmentation bombs down on enemy positions, killing or wounding remaining TD soldiers. From far away, a battery of Borsig 18,8cm artillery pieces zero in on the battlefield, and launch an artillery barrage, the shells are carefully targeted as to not cause friendly fire. The shells destroy remaining TD tanks, and finish off the Seige Tanks, which were critically damaged from the amense beatings it took. One specially modified Leopard warps in above the dead Übersoldaten. It lowers a clane down, picks up the Übersoldaten, and then airlifts the body back to German-held territory. By now, the Terran Dominion army is in disarray. Several Siege Tanks erupted into massive flashes of light from ammunition cook-offs from the Panther III's, while the AP bombs incapacitated several more tanks. The destroyed siege tanks were also excellent makeshift pillboxes, and provided ample cover for the remaining soldiers. By now, almost all of the Hetzers and Panther's were turned into smoldering wrecks, but the ones that are alive continue to pound the PANZER tanks, destroying several. The Spatz squadrons were able to tear up many soldiers, but the problem is that since the Terran Dominion's army was dramatically reduced, targets were being more and more spread out, reducing the amount of casualties with each payload. Suddenly, above the Terran forces, several gray ships warp in, assisted by a black ship. HXFS Mammoths and a After Dark. The Terran forces know their purpose, and move out of the way. The grey ships land, and start to unload several robotic soldiers. Many of them are simple infantry soldiers, although a little bit better armored and smarter. However, a flow of Hivemaster robots emerge, and then a few Grims. Delusion has arrived to help the Terran Dominion. By the time they are done unloading, about 5000 troops have been deployed. Overhead, 20 Pendragons, 40 Quorums, and 20 Palusincolas fly, targeting the enemy aerial forces. There are no tanks; but a weapon in New Belkan is starting up. Exiting warp above the behind fleet is 5 Uberfalls, 20 Bltiz from PANZER, and 30 Revolutions from the IRF, and they open fire with their 2040s and MCMs, crippling the enemy engines, and attacking where not a lot of their weapons are able to be fired. On the ground, the PANZER forces remain steady, and use the long ranged weaponry to hit the enemy troops from afar. To support them, twenty F-200 Spatzes do a bombing run with high explosive payloads, before returning to rearm. Delusion is completely fine with this. He had no purpose for those ships anyways. The ships become immobile fortresses and attack infantry and tanks. The F-200s run into 4 Morgans, assisted by 10 Quorum. They attempt to evade, but planes give chase. Many PANZER soldiers become the first to see the killer hornets fly out of the Hivemasters' chests. A large amount of the soldiers are sweeped quickly. (OOC: Honestly...pulling flying ships out now? I thought this was a land war!) Although Delusion was fine with it, it quickly orders a fleet to prepare and counter, depending on what happens next. However, about 300 troops die from the bombing runs made by PANZER, and a few more die from regualr infantry deaths. Chapter 6 - Blitzkrieg - Part III -Encrypted transmission to leaders of PANZER, not interceptable, July 15th- Hello PANZER, I am Fleet Admiral Arcaedius of the Crusaders Naval Fleet, I have seen your actions in Europe, and I would like to support it, however, for now, I will just supply you with whatever technology you need, and fund you as much as I can for now, in return, I want all Intel you get on Israeli and Terran Dominion forces, as of now, I'm waiting for the Federation war to tie up the rest of the Colition before I get directly involved. -Transmission to the Crusaders, July 16th- I am second in command, Generaladmiral and Generalfeldsmarschall Wilhelm Strasse, I have some information on the Terran Dominion and Israelis. The Israelis want to go to war with us, due to our interests in France, and we have engaged in a nuclear standoff. The Terran Dominion is also out for us, especially after they were forced out of Europe by the UAC. For technology, give us whatever you have, and I will make sure I will take Europe for you. -Transmission to Generaladmiral Wilhelm Strasse, July 17th- Do not worry about the Israelis using nukes against any of your cities, they have signed the NYP and if they do use nuclear Weapons against a civilian population, their allies will turn on them, only worry about them when when they threaten your troops with nuclear weapons. Terran Dominion, I have reasons to believe that they secretly have affiliation with Prometheus, Do not go easy on them, take them out as fast as you can, before they bring Prometheus in. We will send a stealth Frigate with blueprints to the following technologies: Particle Cannon system, and advanced laser systems, also anti gravity systems that can be used for tanks and can make aircraft hover in one place without needing normal engine systems, to avoid suspicion against me, I will make deliveries with various techs once a week, this first delivery should arrive soon. -Flt Admr Arcaedius. A Type 195 Frigate leaves slipspace around 100 km from germany, and then cloaks, it travels slowly into germen airspace, and it sends a transmission to PANZER forces: We have a delivery from Admr Arcaedius, tell us where to drop them off. -Encrypted Transmission to the Type 195 Frigate, July 21st- Drop it off at these coordinates, -Secret Coordinates- Do not be followed, this is a highly secure location. -Encrypted transmission to Panzer, July 21st- Don't worry, our stealth systems should throw anyone who is folloing us, if any, off our trail. -Unamed ship Captain The Frigate goes into its full stealth mode, main power systems are shut down, and the Antigrav keeps the ship in the air while RCS Thrusters push the ship forward while stealth systems are still active, after a long hour, the ship finally reaches the location, it powers up again, and just before landing, it uncloaks (kinda have to so it doesnt kill anyone) and lands, it unloads the blueprints, with working examples for all of the items except for the particle cannon (well, hard to cram that into a cargo bay), it then stays there for another 12 hours for the Stealth systems to charge up, that way, they will be hidden on the trip back. After powering up stealth systems, the ship lifts off, engages full stealth systems again, travels for around 100km, before disengaging cloak and enters slipspace. -Updated Report to Wilhelm Strasse by German scientists, July 30th- The Advanced lasers from the Crusaders will help increase our research, meaning we will only need to focus on Nanotechnology, Artificial Intelligences, and Cybernetics. Time is reduced by 25%. -Report to Wilhelm Strasse by Alwin Munz, August 1st- With the Advanced Anti-Gravity tech that we ok obtained from the Crusaders, I have designed a hover tank, I've made a wooden model roughly 3 meters long at Castle Wolfenstein, final plans is for it to be roughly 25m and carry 2 180mm cannons.-Response by Strasse to Munz, August 2nd- Looks good for combat, if you make me some working prototypes, I may be able to modify it to fire laser based weaponry, something that will be beneficial for future combat. -Strasse -Keil, August 3rd- Klink's first flying ship class, the KMS Hindenburg, rises out if the docks. Whilst not the biggest warship in the fleet, it is still powerful, and has guns which can bombard ground forces as easily as fight another aerospace warship. It has two main gun decks, improving damage taking ability and the quantity of weapons for its dimensions. -Encrypted transmission to all Panzer officials by Strasser, August 9th- Comrades, we need to increase our activity on the water, many navies should probably know of our plans in Europe... and we cannot afford to let them gain an advantage on the water. Orders are: Increase the amount of naval patrols and CAPs in the Baltic Sea, Atlantic (closest to Europe) and the Mediterranean Sea - Strässer Category:Blog posts